fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Drake Ridley
History He is a young man who supports the police, originally the user of the Cyber Rider system that was designed to fight the Homonculi. However, he mysteriously metamorphed into Kamen Rider Exceed Mutant Rider, a larval form of Mystica II. Hunted by the Lords, Drake left the force without explaining his reasons, the isolation he placed on himself making him antisocial. The pain of the changes inside his body worsen whenever he senses the presence of nearby Lords attacking humans. Possessing a year-old letter for him, Darren and Summer arrive to his long dilapidated home to give him his letter. Amazed at Chrono Warrior's power, he rips the letter Darren gives him and tells him to stay away from him as they are nearly killed by an attack. After reading the letter, Darren finds Drake and offers to protect him from the Lords. This however, enrages Drake as he becomes Mutant with Darren restraining him before he runs off to where a pair of monsters are fighting Drake Smalls and Past Caller. After killing the monsters, Mutant Rider is targeted by Past Caller until Chrono Warrior arrives to protect him. However, Mutant Rider takes the Chrono Belt as he runs off when Ballista himself appears with his minions. Though he refuses Darren's aid, it takes Drake Smalls's interference to help Drake. This revelation allows Drake to complete his evolution into Masked Rider of Mystica, supporting Chrono Warrior and Cyber-X Rider in defeating the Unknown. Soon after, Drake returns to the police force to support them as Mystica II. When Chrono Warrior goes into the World of the Rider War, the only "Rider Worlds" remaining are of Spade Warrior's, Vampire King's and Echo Demon's. It is revealed that Mystica II's world has vanished like the other worlds. He is revived after Chrono Warrior's death and helps revive Chrono Warrior. He later appears to help in the final battle with Super Valkyrie, transforming into Shining Form as a result of Chrono Warrior's K-Touch and later into his Mystica Tornador form with the All Rider Final Form Ride Card to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. Rider Powers Drake also possesses some of the same equipment used within the original Mystica II, such as the Mystica Ring transformation belt, which holds the "Seed of Mystica II" that serves as the source of his power. Kamen Rider Chrono Warrior's Final Form Ride allows him as Mystica II to change into Mystica Tornador, a hoverboard similar to the Machine Tornador in Slider Mode. Before he assumed the title Mystica II, he previously assumed the title Exceed Mutant Rider and Kamen Rider Cyber Rider. Rider Forms Cyber Rider Statistics & Performance Data: *'Head height': 192 centimeters *'Base weight': 150 kilograms *'Punching power': 1t *'Kicking power': 3t *'Highest jump': 10m (broad) *'Top speed': 100m/10s *'Vision': 5 km approx. *'Hearing': 5 km approx. *'Defense Rating': 8 In light of the threat of Unidentified Lifeforms (the Moronculi), Metropolitan Police Department Unidentified Lifeforms (M･P･D/S･A･U･L) received funding from the city government to develop a powered, reinforced exo-suit. It's unknown if this was based off Mystica I like the real counterpart, but unlike it's counterpart, this was completed during the Moronculi outbreak, and thus it was used to fight the threat. Exceed Mutant Gills * Head height: 200 centimeters (6ft 5in) *'Base weight': 100 kilograms (220.4lbs) Ability perimeters * Punching power: 15t * Kicking power: 30t * Maximum jump height: 65m (213ft 2in) (broad) * Maximum running speed: 100m/4.2s (328ft/5sec) * Vision: 20 km approx. (12.4 miles) * Hearing: 20 km approx. (12.4 miles) * Defense Rating: 5 Somehow he mysteriously meta-morphed into Mutant Rider, a larval form of Mystica II. In this form, he is able to perform the finisher Exceed Heel Claw by restricting his enemy with the Mutant Stingers, Exceed Mutant Rider performs the Mutant Heel Claw attack, tearing the enemy in two with the devastating force of his overhead heel drop. Possesses approx. 45 tons of force. He is only shown that he transformed into Exceed Mutant Rider instead of normal Mutant Rider on his first appearance. This might be explained because the original Mutant Rider suit had sustained severe water damage. Masked Rider of Mystica II Ground *Punching Power: 7 t. (15 t. at full power) *Kicking Power: 15 t. *Highest Jump: 30 m. *Top Speed: 100 m. per 5 seconds *Senses: x10 *Defense: 6/10 Ground Form is the first of Mystica's numerous forms. This form harnesses the power of the earth, turning Ridley's entire body into a lethal weapon, with bone-crushing blows and crippling locks. Of all the forms, the golden Ground Form is the most balanced, with power, speed and strength working in harmony to make the most of its capabilities. At its peak, the crest horns upon his head opens, pushing all of Mystica's capabilities to their fullest, emanating beneath his feet, into his legs to execute his Rider Kick, a jump kick of incredible raw power and force; with a force of 30-tons, or with the Machine Tornador, the Rider Brake, jumping off the Machine Tornador at full speed, and Dragon Breath, which involves ramming the side of the Machine Tornador into the enemy. Ground Form has also been shown to be able to use a Rider Punch. Shining *Punching Power: 25 t. *Kicking Power: 45 t. *Highest Jump: 75 m. *Top Speed: 100 m. per 4 seconds *Senses: x45 *Defence: 10/10 Shining Form, also known as the "evolution of infinite possibilities," was awakened by Darren's K-Touch. Although the power of his fists remain unchanged, all other attributes being pushed to their peak, making Shining Form Mystica's greatest form. In Shining Form, Mystica wields the Shining Caliber in Twin Mode as paired blades for his high-speed "Shining Clash" attack. His final attack is Shining Rider Kick, concentrating the Mystica II Power before him to accelerate to supersonic speeds as he attacks with his strongest flying kick, piercing his enemy with extreme force. And it was shown that Mystica Shining can also perform the Shining Rider Punch attack. Final Form Ride Chrono Warrior used the Final Form Ride that allow transforms Mystica Ground Form into the Mystica Tornador, a hover-board similar to the Machine Tornador in Slider Mode. Chrono Tornado, which is similar to Mystica Flame Form's Saber Brake Slash. Equipment *Power of Mystica II - Main power source for Mystica II's gear Devices *Meta Factor: Mutant Rider's Transformation belt *Mystica Ring: Mystica II's Transformation device Weapon *GM-01 Scorpion: A modular magnum pistol, stored on right hip, hand-carried in use. Compatible with the GG-02 Salamander module attachment *Shining Caliber: Shining Form's primary weapon